


Online Roommates

by xx_Ackleholic_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, Other, WTF, Weird, friends - Freeform, haters, i am a question mark, i'm now one with frozen, i'm the best at tagging i cant even, idk - Freeform, just like a opening door, stuff and things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Ackleholic_xx/pseuds/xx_Ackleholic_xx
Summary: Basically, Cas and Dean were forced to be rommates in a college and developed a hate for each other over the short time they were living together. Unknowingly, they made friends with each other online a couple years back and are really fond of each other. But when they meet, things get awkward. I saw this on Tumblr don't judge me





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's like a fricking cliché and it's just SO DIDDLY DARN OBVIOUS but YOLO. When I read the prompt on Tumblr, it didn't sound that familiar but when I was working on it, I realized how similar it is to this book entitled, "Will Grayson, Will Grayson" and I have no idea but yeah. 
> 
> Although this AIN'T SO MUCH ABOUT LOVE AND THAT BUT LIFE GOES ON.  
> I cant even right now
> 
> So, that's that enjoy and
> 
> Carry On my Wayward Reader

The first day of school is always a drag. After that two month summer, you're basically dragged back to a Hell that you swore to yourself you'd burn. Although this statement is one of the most you'd hear, it's actually true, 'you can't get anywhere without Education.'

To make it even worse, you have to stay between four walls and be forced to live with someone who you don't even know. For a whole five freaking years! Sure, it's great to make friends but also pretty hard. You could be shy and insecure, or the other person could just simply be a dick.

But you can't change the fact, you're stuck with this person for some years. 

Just off the interstate, there stood a school. A college actually. All the smartasses go to Havad of whatever but here, it's just for the mildly talented. This building may not look like much; slightly cracked walls, dainted with flaking paint but has decent classrooms as well as okay rooms for the students.

The first Monday of the school year has started. Dean moved in before he was told to. While all the other students were bustling and ranting on the hallways and wherever else, he could care less. His feet were cocked on the nearby coffee table, and his eyes were glued to his laptop that stood on the same surface. A sly smirk etched to his face, and got covered once a while due to him bring a mug up to his lips and sipping on his drink. 

His sights were stuck to animated Japanese porn. _Boys._  


 

It wasn't until the video reached at it's half mark, that the room door's creaking was heard. Like it was Dean's instinct to slam his computer's screen to a close, and act oh so innocent. His feet remained, and continuously took swift samples of his liquid. 

 

His emerald eyes met the door, and spotted a fellow student struggling to pull his baggage through the narrow entrance. Dean pressed his lips into a thin line, and just gazed at the try hard. 

 

The other boy was yanking and shoving at his bags- but they didn't even budge. They just remained stuck in the doorway. All the boy's efforts came to a sudden halt, when he put all his strength into tugging the luggage, the handle broke off the bag. 

 

Dean let out a small chuckle, causing him to choke on his drink. During his suffering, the other boy turned to him, while his belongings were just stuck in the door, with the handle in his hand. 

 

"You could have helped me instead of laughing like the jerk you are." 

 

Dean tried to catch his breath, and clear his throat from some of his liquid that was still there. He got to his feet, but struggled due to his weak figure from bickering too much. Eventually, he stopped. And was met in a dagger sharp glare from the other present in the room.

 

The Winchester's eyes expanded, and stood straight just watching the other student stare at him with an expression of total frustration. What a record. A hater on the first hours of school. 

 

"What?" Dean questioned, as if he were an innocent.

 

"You still wouldn't even help me. God, you jerks." The boy turned back to his bag between in the door frame, and ripped it out from it's position. Casually, he took his item into his arms, and left the room, heading

into the empty bedroom. 

 

"You could at least tell me you're name?" The Winchester asked, with a grin plastered on his face.

 

"Castiel." The other replied, his voice emanating from the bedroom.

 

"Well damn. Why so fancy? You raised by the Queen or somethin?"

 

Castiel came out of his room, and marched out the dorm overall, leaving Dean wide eyed but still with that ridiculous simper across his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Novak stormed out of the room, he returned in a hour's time, and was jubilant his roommate wasn't present. With a beam and an awkward strut, he made his way to his room, and closed the door. Soon, the silence in that space was overtook by a turned on notification of a computer. 

 

When that noise faded, Castiel didn't waste any time. He switched on his 'Online Chat Room' and was even more elated to see the online marker on his friend's name.

 

  
**pizzaman101** \- i see you are online too! :)

  
**win67im** \- well hello my comrade! how's the 1st day?  
**pizzaman** 101- i'm not fond of it there's this other guy i'm sharing a room with and he's the worst  
**win67im** \- i hear u my roommate is such a dork it's painful to look at  
**pizzaman101** \- haha ur stuck with a dork i'm here wit a dick  
**win67im** \- wanna trade? i hear dorks like fellow dorks.  
**pizzaman101** \- shut up  
**pizzaman101** \- how's everything going?  
**win67im** \- i was gonna head back to my room but i think my roommate is there so i ain't budgin  
**pizzaman101** \- lol

 

For hours, these two have been trading words. Ever since ninth grade, they have been chatting through a computer everyday. Although they never saw each other, not even in pictures, they really hit it off. Sure, they tried to meet up throughout the years they've known each other, but there was always some blockage coming between their plans.

 

After endless trails and same amount of errors, they eventually gave up. And just awaited till fate decided it was time.

 

  
**win67im** \- anyways i gotta jet speak later? :)  
**pizzaman101** \- of course! goodbye! :)  
**win67im** \- adios amor  
**pizzaman101** \- :)

 

When his friend left, Castiel's smile then faded when he heard the dorm's door being opened. He let out a small groan, shut his laptop then got to his feet. He walked outside, and noticed Dean's head inside the fridge. It sounded like he was mumbling absolute gibberish. It didn't take long for the Winchester to eject himself from the furniture. He closed the freezer's door, and Novak noticed something in his hand. 

 

It was a beer bottle. 

 

Castiel just remained standing frozen in the corridor, glaring at his roommate chug the entire beverage in less than a minute. His eyes laid expanded on the Winchester, and noticed him smirk. 

 

"Y'know, it ain't nice to stare." Dean said, turning to the tiny garbage bin, and tossing the empty bottle inside. He then turned to Cas, and both of them traded unreadable glances. 

 

"I was not staring. I was just curious why you have alcohol."

 

The Winchester let out a small laugh, then walked toward the chair he was sat in earlier. Castiel didn't even see the laptop in his hand, when he placed it on the table.

 

"What? It's illegal now?"

 

Novak nodded frantically, "Yes. It is very illegal at your age."

 

"Ah shaddap. Nothin' is gonna happen. You should try it. It would probably take all that stuck up you have away from you." 

 

"You're a dick I hope you know."

 

"Whatever bitch." 

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, then headed back into his room. He had a whole month of that. And it was the absolute worst. Getting along with this individual might be impossible. That's why he gave up on the second day. And just developed a strict hate for his roommate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
**win67im** \- u ok?  
**pizzaman101** \- no i swear my roommate is just the worst!  
**win67im** \- tell be bout it mine is just tryna tell me wat to do and u kno i don't like that  
**pizzaman101** \- yh that's crossin the line get the grave ready  
**win67im** \- lol  
**win67im** \- hey, u wanna meet up?  
**win67im** \- ???  
**pizzaman101** \- i never say no when you ask but when we try it never works  
**win67im** \- well that was then dis is now there's a coffee shop that barely anyone goes to around the corner of ur school we could meet dere 2morrow if u ain't busy  
**pizzaman101** \- really? you'd skip school for me?  
**win67im** \- i won't call it skippin just doin better things :)  
**pizzaman101** \- C= ok! let's do it!

  
And that was how the plan was made. And that's how it'll be followed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day came, and Castiel was already awaiting the arrival of someone he never saw before. It sounded really stupid when he thought about it. And he started getting second thoughts. But every time his doubts circled, somewhere in his heart said, _You'd probably know when you see him._  


 

And he hoped that his heart was correct. His brain on the other hand, told him this is a waste of time. Hesitantly, he started to believe that. But then, the bell to the coffee store opened. Immediately, Castiel's head whipped to the entrance. Instead of excitement he hoped for, he was sent into bafflement as well as disgust when he saw his roommate stood between the doorframe.

 

_What was he doing here?_

 

Novak felt this lava like heat swarm and bubble in his stomach, and rise to his mouth.

 

_What is going on?_

 

Just then, they both met gazes. Castiel's heart rate came to a sudden cease. He felt as if he were to exploded into millions of pieces. But this sudden effect? What was it? At this point he didn't understand anything.

 

Dean's face cringed into a frown when he saw him.

 

_What's he doing here?_

 

He plastered a fake beam onto his real expression, and sluggishly strolled toward Castiel. He stood quite a distance away from his seated roommate and buried his hands into his jacket pockets. He started to slightly rock back and forth on his heels, keeping his gaze to the floor.

 

"I wish not to sound rude but why are you here?" Novak asked, keeping his eyes on the Winchester.

 

"I'd ask you the same thing. But I think I already know. How's you're day goin, _pizzaman101."_  


 

Castiel's eyes expanded, and Dean's head rose to meet the other's glare.

 

Both were shocked, but Cas was immobile.

 

All that came out of Castiel's mouth were stutters that matched the pronunciation of another language. Not even that.

 

Dean took out his phone, and decided to scroll through the past messages they sent. He had no idea it was him. And it was just absolutely weird. The Winchester and Novak ranted about each other in the most horrible ways. Yet, the never knew they were complaining to the actual person.

 

While Novak was having a slight meltdown, Dean continuously scrolled throughout most of their messages.

 

  
**pizzaman101-** he's such a slob I swear  
**win67im-** at least you don't have mine he fricking sings like a rooster getting beheaded every six o' clock in the morning  
**pizzaman101-** okay, you win that one. but I think mine has drugs and he goes out to have sex with some poor girl every night and I think he takes my books so he could steal my homework  
**win67im-** that isn't as bad as mine he's so damn annoying and just his existence kills my happiness  
**pizzaman101-** aww poor baby we both have the worst roommates ever  
**win67im-** you could say that again

 

Eventually, Castiel's freak show came to a stop. That is when Dean rose his sights from his phone, and met eyes with the other person. Their surroundings were like a desert and so was their conversation. They never met eyes again, only kept to themselves.

 

Although they were silent, their brains were buzzing with endless inquiries and other things.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Castiel remained motionless in the closing shop. It was so unbelievable that the person you favor the most is actually the person you can't stand.

 

The shop owner had to announce to the boys that business hours were ending. So, they were forced to move. When their hesitant movements strained to the outside, they then realized their surroundings were covered in darkness.

 

The Winchester let out a sigh, and walked toward the nearby bench that overlooked the roads. Castiel remained standing like a statue in front of the coffee house's doors. Once again, Dean sighed and used his tongue after so long,

 

"Y'know, it's been literally five hours. Or more. Just let it go, man. Yeah, we knew each other for years. Yeah, we talked for years. But that's life." Finally, Cas' glare raised up, and saw the Winchester staring back at him. Dean patted a spot next to him on the bench, and with nothing but hesitance, Cas took the seat next to him.

 

"I really don't know what right now." Novak said, holding his face in his hands.

 

"Join the club. All those years lead up to this. Ain't my picture perfect meeting but, say what."

 

"We were in the same room for a month. Hated each other but still spoke to each other. That's just weird."

"Yeah. Yeah it is. Guess fate has it's ways, huh?"

 

Castiel let out a scoff, then turned to the man beside him, only to figure out, the other was already glaring at him.

 

"Man, I'm sorry I was a physical jerk to you. I didn't even take the time to know you, y'know?"

 

"Yes. I know. You do not have to say sorry. I was also a... dick."

 

The Winchester smiled, then stood up from his seat. He stretched his had out to his colleague, and he took it. Dean helped him onto his feet, and they were now standing eye to eye.

 

"How 'bout. We star over?"

 

Castiel curled a beam onto his face again, and shook his roommate's hand.

 

"Hello. My name is Castiel Novak. And I am your roommate."

 

"Hey. The name's Dean Winchester. And I am _your_ roommate."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have the most innocent question ever but... can you swear on this?
> 
> BY THE WAY THE SPELLING ERRORS IN THE TEXTS, ARE JUST THE WAY TO REPRESENT THE DIALECT IN SPEAKING OVER A DEVICE OR WHATEVER.   
> For example the way you'd talk/spell to your friend or someone over a text message.
> 
> Just putting that out there...


End file.
